Atada a ti
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Un matrimonio por "coveniencia" entre el Príncipe Trunks y Son Pan, parecía ser la solución. Pero Son Goku, nunca se imaginó que entregársela a Trunks fuese como entregarla al mismo demonio.
1. Prólogo

Paring: TrunksxPan

* * *

|Atada a ti|

* * *

Prólogo.

* * *

— ¡No! ¡Papà!

Un grito, con aire de dolor y desespero, es lo que sale de la boca de aquel saiyajin, y sólo ese grito basta para que no sólo él dejé de estar soñando y vuelva abruptamente a su realidad, sino también para que la mujer, que lo acompañaba en esa cama también despertará. La primer reacción del de cabellos alborotados es intentar tranquilizarse y olvidarse de una buena vez de esa tormentosa pesadilla que ya ni siquiera lo dejaba dormir. Porque no soñaba con otra cosa. Porque parecía estar condenado a tener esa pesadilla noche tras no noche hasta el día de su muerte. Por otra parte, Milk, que estaba totalmente ajena a su sentir, a ese punzante dolor que le oprimía el pecho, no hacía más que mirarlo con total desconcierto. No podía creer que su amado esposo, pasará otra noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, y sin que lo pudiera evitar lo que sucedía, la angustiaba en verdad porque ella mejor que nadie sabía en qué consistía ese tormentoso sueño, sabía también lo mucho que el mismo afectaba al saiyajin, pero también al igual que él, deseaba saber el motivo de esa pesadilla porque después de tener que vivir ese mismo momento una y otra vez cada noche entendía que quizás era una señal. Tal vez algo grande estaba por suceder. Algo que podría marcar un antes y un después en sus vidas.

Y cómo cada noche, después de lo vivido, Goku le responde que todo estará bien, que esos delirios de su parte pronto desaparecerán pero ambos saben que no es así, sin embargo fingen creer en la palabra del otro y sin esperar retoman sus posiciones anteriores en la cama esperando poder dormir, pero esa noche (como tantas otras) el hijo de Bardock, no consiguió volver a dormir, y por primera vez después de tanto, pensó en la posibilidad de que esas pesadillas quizàs buscaban decirle algo, quizàs buscaban advertirle que tanto el como toda la raza saiyajin estaban en peligro. Quizàs no era una coincidencia que fuera justamente su difunto padre quien protagonizará esos extraños sueños. Tal vez Bardock buscaba decirle algo, y si estaba en lo cierto no cabía duda que su padre sólo quería protegerlo a través de sus constantes advertencias y si era así, y realmente tenía que protegerse y proteger a los de su raza no le quedaba mâs opción que poner sobre aviso a la familia real del planeta Veguita. Tenía que advertirle al rey Vegueta, que un terrible mal se avecinaba, uno que prometía tener a Lord Freezer como protagonista, cosa que en el fondo no le impactará de la forma esperada, porque él a diferencia de la familia real, nunca terminó por confiar en alguien tal como ese despreciable ser, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Si a pesar de no ser el mâs brillante de su especie sabía cuànto Lord Freezer, detestaba saber que podría existir alguien con mayor fuerza que la de él, odio que seguramente aumentó sin miramientos cuando se descubrió que los Saiyan tenían un poder màs allá del que poseía un simple súper saiyajin ordinario. Los Saiyajines a bese de entrenamientos fácilmente podían superarse llegando así a un poder de pelea superior al de cualquier otro guerrero y aquella verdad seguramente atemorizada a quien se creía dueño del universo entero.

Sabiendo de antemano, que esa sería otra noche en la que no podría dormir, decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama, y detenerse a pensar detalladamente en cada detalle de sus sueños, y como pasaba, cada vez que hacía aquello, inconsistentemente, terminó apretando sus puños con màs fuerza de la necesaria, logrando que estos sangrasen pero en ese instante no fue siquiera capaz de sentir dolor alguno porque sólo podía ver en su mente como era Lord Freezer, el causante de la muerte de su amado padre. Bien sabía él, que algo como aquello jamàs sucedió debido a que Bardock murió mientras luchaba con sus compañeros para poder adueñarse de otro planeta màs (como lo exigía su trabajo), pero inevitablemente no podía quitarse de encima la angustia que ahora poseía porque después de todo no le parecía tan descabellada la idea de que quien aparentaba ser su aliado terminase siendo su màs grande enemigo. Él nunca había confiado en ese despreciable ser, y nunca lo haría tampoco.

Era probable, o lo màs lógico, que Vegueta le restará toda importancia a sus palabras, pero no se rendiría, no se daría por vencido porque pese a todo protegería a los suyos aunque eso significase ir en contra de la misma familia real que tanto apreciaba. Lamentaba que quizá sus planes estropearán su amistad con el rey pero tampoco podía permitirse quedarse con los brazos cruzados, no sería él mismo si se atreviera a actuar de manera tan cobarde. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas contra la gran soberbia de su soberano. Eso haría.

Por un momento, siente deseos de sonreír y mostrarse optimista (como siempre), pero la gran seriedad del momento no se lo permitía, y sólo por ese instante entra en un estado de completa debilidad y siente deseos de poder contar una vez màs con su madre Gine, pero a duras penas tiene que aceptar que aquella nueva batalla, que prometía surgir, debía enfrentarla él sólo. Debía vencer a Lord Freezer

"Debo hacerlo"

Se repite en su mente, y desde ese momento esas mismas palabras se trasformaron en una promesa que cumpliría costase lo que le costase.

Y cómo lo pronosticó, esa noche no durmió. Y a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera la falta de sueño se hizo notar. Era un guerrero y después de todo no dejaría que pequeños detalles como aquel, lo deviaran de su único y principal objetivo. Pero para su sorpresa debía admitir que las advertencias de su padre habían calado profundo en él o de lo contrario no habría decidido dejar el desayuno para màs tarde para así poder ver màs pronto a Vegueta. Sabía que algo andaba realmente mal como para atreverse a rechazar el suculento desayuno de su amada esposa. Como buen saiyajin, con un gran apetito, que lo caracterizaba nunca había hecho algo igual, pero esa vez la situación lo ameritaba.

—Rey, Vegueta, Son Goku desea ver...

Uno de los gurdías encargado de la seguridad del palacio real, así como también de anunciar a quien pedía ver al rey, no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Goku con total seguridad se encaminó hasta el salón real en donde Vegueta se encontraba. Cosa que al soberano del planeta no dejaba de molestarle pero entendía que aquel guerrero de clase baja no se intimidaba fácilmente ante su poder.

Por unos momentos ambos se observaron y a Goku no le costó mucho deducir que el rey seguramente acababa de terminar uno de su rutinarios entrenamientos. Así se lo hacía ver la armadura casi destruida que portaba, realmente no terminaba por comprender su obsesión por matarse entrenando como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Lárgate —ordenó Vegueta, al soldado que debió impedir la entrada de Kakaroto hasta asegurarse que él deseaba recibirlo. Pero al parecer eso era mucho pedir para esa sabandija.

El pobre saiyajin, después de oir el grito salió sin dudar del gran salón, dejando a su soberano junto a Son Goku.

—¿Qué quieres, Kakaroto? —espetó, sin màs, una vez que se hallaron solos. Él no era de andarse con rodeos ni mucho menos perder el tiempo.

El guerrero de clase baja, fingió ignorar lo escuchado anteriormente, y con total tranquilidad caminó hasta la pequeña mesa de material de bronce y en forma de círculo, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros del trono real, para poder tomar una de las tantas frutas que se encontraban dentro de un gran recipiente del mismo material que el mueble que la sostenía. Goku, miró con un gran apetito la gran manzana que ahora estaba en su mano y sin hacerse de rogar le proporcionó una gran mordida. No podía hablar de un tema tan serio cuando tenía tanta hambre acompañandolo.

—¿Recuerdas el acuerdo que hizo la familia real con mis padres, hace tanto tiempo ya? —quería verse serio pero no podía menos cuando devoraba aquella fruta con tanta rapidez para poder hablar y comer a la vez.

Vegueta, al recordar el origen de las palabras de su interlocutor, arqueó una ceja. Kakaroto,no podía estar hablando enserio, pensó él.

—¿Te refieres a la union de mi familia con la tuya? —una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios. El estúpido saiyajin no podía estar hablando enserio. Seguramente acababa de perder lo poco que le quedaba de razón. Sí, eso debía ser, pero sin embargo prosiguió con sus palabras al saber que estaba en lo correcto —tal acuerdo ya no tiene validez, tu hijo fue un varón.

Terminó concluyendo, pensando que con tales palabras había puesto en jake a su amigo/rival, y fue en ese momento que Goku, recordó las palabras del difunto padre.

"Pese a que eres un saiyajin de clase baja haz logrado derrotar a la sabandija de mi hijo sin mucho esfuerzo es por eso que no voy arriesgarme a poner a la familia real en ridíclo. Esto no se sabrá"

"Pero rey..."

"Cállate! Mocoso, todavía no he terminado. Tu poder es mucho, lo sé y pretendo sacar provecho de él. Cuando tu y Vegueta tengan a su primer hijo los unirán en matrimonio. De esa forma me asegurare de que incidentes como el de hoy no se repitan"

Ese mismo día, el rey Vegueta les hizo prometer a Bardock, Gine y Goku que no irían contra su palabra. Por ello el primer hijo o hija de Goku debía unirse en matrimonio con el primer hijo o hija de Vegueta. Así debía ser. Era un decreto real pero cuando ambos Saiyajines tuvieron hijos varones tal acuerdo quedó en el olvido.

Hasta hoy...

—Aquel acuerdo puede volverse una realidad. La última voluntad de tu padre puede cumplirse aún.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Vegueta, se marchó a un lugar lejano ante lo oído. Kakaroto había perdido la cabeza, pensó él.

—Mi nieta Pan, es la solución, ella puede contraer nupcias con el principe Trunks, sé que no es mi hija pero al ser mi nieta no deja de ser sangre de mi sangre. Ella debe casarse con tu hijo.

Y es que bueno, Goku podía ser muy ingenuo pero no era tan iluso como para pensar que de un día para el otro podía convencer a Vegueta de iniciar una guerra contra Frezeer, hacer aquello sería peligroso, lo podía acusar de traidor al ir contra la máxima autoridad de ese planeta, la máxima autoridad después de Vegueta, claro estaba. Y Goku, sabía que no podía arriesgarse tanto sabiendo que en el planeta Veguita se asesinaba a todo aquel que se viera como un traidor. Y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que un muerto, muerto estaba y como tal no podía dar batalla...sólo esperaba que su plan saliera como esperaba y que su nieta saliera bien librada de todo aquel caos, claro que él no sabía que entegarsela al Príncipe Trunks, era como entregarsela al mismo demonio.


	2. I

.

.

.

* * *

Está ante la mejor noticia que podría haber recibido en todo este tiempo, está ante sus manos la gran posibilidad de tomar posesión de uno de los planetas más lleno de riqueza en toda la galaxia, pero pese a esta verdad, que en otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho sentirse victorioso una vez más, no es capaz de realmente darle la importancia necesaria a la que sería una gran conquista para la prestigiosa élite al servicio de la realeza del planeta Veguita, no puede enfocarse como es debido en tal importante tema porque por más que lo desee no puede dejar de pensar en la extraña propuesta de su rival de infancia, ¿qué demonios pretendía él con aquello?, ¿qué tipo de beneficio podría obtener Kakaroto si él cedía ante lo que le pedía? Sin duda ninguno, a su parecer, en todo caso si de obtener un beneficio se trataba, aquella unión entre su hijo Trunks y aquella saiyajin, sólo podría beneficiarlo a él y a nadie más que a él, de eso estaba más que seguro, de eso ni siquiera le cabía la menor duda porque aunque jamás lo admitirse frente a su rival o cualquier otra persona, sabía que la nieta de este no sólo había heredado sus ganas de superarse cada día sino también su gran fuerza, pese a que su madre fuese una guerrera de clase baja, eso no había conseguido hacerla menos a la hora de la batalla, y él mismo había tenido el gusto de comprobarlo en más de una ocasión, gracias a que esa mocosa había tenido las agallas de querer demostrarle su poder para poder formar parte de la élite real, no se había enfrentado a él para ganarse su lugar por el simple hecho de que no le apetecía perder su valioso tiempo con alguien tan inferior, pero si le dificultó la lucha lo más posible al enfrentarla con uno de los saiyajines más experimentados con los que contaba, el cual, a diferencia de ella, si formaba parte del escuadrón real, debía admitir que con su poder de pelea, tan elevado para su edad, podría haberla aceptado sin necesidad de poner a prueba su poder, pero también era verdad que ese día había estado de buen humor como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de fastidiar a Kakaroto, era por aquello mismo que sabía que el poder de pelea de aquella niña no era nada despreciable por ello estaba seguro que si la unión entre ella y Trunks se concretará su descendencia podría ser su orgullo y quizás hasta superar a Goku y a su fastidiosa familia y no podía negar tampoco que esa idea le parecía de lo más tentadora pero esa verdad no lograba convencerlo del todo porque la curiosidad también era grande y por lo tanto quería saber porque verdadero motivo, Kakaroto, estaba más interesado en esa unión. No era ningún idiota y no le convencía en lo más mínimo ese supuesto interés en querer cumplir la última voluntad de su padre cuando ya habían pasado tantos años, definitivamente algo no encajaba, era cierto que su amigo siempre le tuvo un gran respeto a su progenitor y que siempre le fue leal pero aun así no lograba entenderlo, quizás tenía segundas intenciones una vez logrado lo propuesto y si así era él mismo se encargaría de saber cuáles eran. De todas formas nada era seguro hasta el momento porque no estaba del todo convencido para darle pie a la idea de Kakaroto, porque sólo eso faltaría para que la unión entre esa mocosa y su hijo se concretara: su aprobación.

Frunce el ceño al estar ya arto de cada palabra por parte de Nappa, el mismo que hasta entonces es quien está al mando de la élite real, hecho que nunca lo tuvo del todo satisfecho ya que el mismo le era de más utilidad estando como su mano derecha, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho al respecto debido a que no podía asignar a cualquiera para que cumpliera los deberes de Nappa porque hasta el momento había sido el único capaz de mantener contento con su desempeño a Lord Freezer, ya que su amigo no sólo preparaba a cada guerrero de clase alta para invadir y adueñarse de los planetas sino que también sabía muy bien cual le convenía conquistar y cual no, además de que cuando le era conveniente no acababa con toda una especie, en su lugar los tomaba como esclavos para cualquier tarea mediocre que a Lord Freezer quisiese. Y mientras Nappa formaba su escuadrón de batalla sólo con guerreros de alto rango, Kakaroto se encargaba de mantener bajo control a los que no corrían con esa misma suerte o a los saiyan impuros que habían nacido sin una cola pero de igual forma contaban con un gran poder de pelea. En un inicio, el cómo soberano del planeta, simplemente ordenaba asesinar a cualquier saiyajin despechado o a cualquier traidor que vendiera información a cualquier otro planeta para poder atacarlos y por fin destruirlos pero hacer una verdadera masacre con los de su propia raza no lo llevó a ningún lado más bien lo terminó afectado en número y su intención de ninguna manera era acabar con toda su especie era por eso mismo que después de mucho pensarlo accedió a la idea impuesta por el hijo mayor de Goku , la cual consistía en mantener bajo control a los saiyajin impuros en lugar de asesinarlos.

Nappa, continúa hablándole de su estrategia de batalla para poder tomar un nuevo planeta de la galaxia pero ni aun así no logra tomarle interés al asunto. Tiene muchas cosas que pensar y no tiene cabeza para nada más.

—No tenía pensado tomar el planeta Tierra aún, ¿Pero para qué esperar? —Sonríe con latente maldad y continua—ya quiero ver si después de lo que verá la mocosa de Gohan le darán ganas de seguir en esto.

Vegueta, se fastidia al oírlo, es evidente que todavía no supera el odio ni la humillación que la nieta de Kakaroto le hizo vivir. Desde un principio le advirtió que no debía subestimarla por el simple hecho de ser tan joven, no hizo caso a su advertencia así como tampoco se tomó enserio la lucha contra esa niñata y por lo mismo terminó siendo él quien mordiera el polvo porque muy al contrario de él, la menor de los dos dio lo mejor de sí, sorprendiéndose a si misma cuando con esa gran bola de energía logró no sólo noqueado sino también dejarlo inconsciente, no pensó que esa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sería tan fácil y es que en realidad no debió serlo, al menos no para ella, simplemente corrió con suerte gracias a la idiotez de aquel iluso saiyajin.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, Vegueta, en ese momento era de que Nappa no dudaría en hacerla vivir un verdadero calvario, ya que la ocasión se le prestaba para tal cometido, quizás la haría ver crueldades más allá de la que ella pudiera imaginarse tal como lo era una violación o pedirle que asesine exclusivamente niños, todo con tal de poder divertirse con su cara de horror porque aquellos actos eran de lo más normal para cualquier otro saiyan pero no para alguien como ella, era demasiado joven después de todo y eso podía jugarle en contra tanto Nappa como Vegueta eran conscientes de aquello y el de nulo cabello no dudaría en sacarle provecho aquello para de una vez por todas cobrarse aquella humillación que Pan le hizo vivir. Era una lástima que su amigo expropiara sus planes.

—Esa mocosa no irá a ninguna parte—sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de confusión de Nappa, el mismo que estaba a punto de protestar pero él no se lo permitió—tengo otros planes para ella en estos momentos, además su presencia tampoco es indispensable para poder exterminar a esos patéticos humanos.

Cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de fastidiar tanto a su amigo como a Kakaroto, la tomaba sin dudarlo porque para el soberano del planeta Veguita no había nada más satisfactorio que la cara de frustración que le otorgaban cada vez que les negaba algo que en verdad parecían necesitar, además no mentía del todo esta vez porque fuese cual fuese su decisión necesitaba a la nieta de Goku ahí y no en una conquista que si bien prometía la victoria iba a demorar y lo sabía. Nappa, hubiera querido poder tener el poder para convencerlo de que se retratarse pero Vegueta no parecía tener ni la más mínima gana de escuchar sus protestas así que sin más decidió marcharse, todavía tenía un escuadrón entero que preparar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. Ya se vengaría de esa niña llegado el momento, por ahora sólo se confirmaría con su cara de sorpresa al saber que quedaba fuera de la próxima conquista, con la cual parecía estar más que entusiasmada pese a que no era la primera, ¿Pero quién era él para no cumplir una orden de Vegueta? Sonrió siniestramente al pensarlo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de palacio hacía la salida, todos los saiyan que formaban parte de la seguridad de dicho lugar no hacían que bajar la cabeza cuando él pasaba a su lado, acción que dejaba a la vista el gran respeto o miedo que le tenían, sonrió triunfante al ser consciente de ello y al saber que dentro de poco la menor de la familia de Kakaroto, estaría en la mismas condiciones que esos soldados. Cuando ya estuvo fuera de palacio, pudo ver con un disgusto, que supo ocultar de inmediato que el príncipe Trunks, esperaba por él o eso parecía, de inmediato hizo una leve reverencia ante su presencia y le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas pese que para nadie era un secreto que ninguno de los dos se agradaba.

—Cambié de opinión ya no quiero entrenar solo, quiero luchar con alguno de esa bola de inútiles de los que tanto presumes.

Al oírlo siente ganas de mandarlo al diablo, lo que menos desea en ese momento es tener que soportarlo pero antes de que intente evadirlo para poder librarse de él, Trunks ya se encuentra en el aire emprendiendo vuelo hasta donde se encuentra entrenando sus soldados, que como es costumbre se encuentran los más alejados posibles para evitar daños irreparable y para poder luchar con toda libertad sin tener que contenerse en lo más mínimo. Probablemente se encontraban más al sur, en lo que quedaba de bosque en ese lugar ya que en su última batalla no se habían molestado en contenerse pese a que dicha combate había sido sólo entre ellos ya que era sólo de prueba pero se lo habían tomado muy enserio. Y sin detenerse más, él también emprende vuelo ya que como siempre Trunks no le había pedido su autorización para usar a sus soldados como rivales más bien le había avisado que lo haría sin importarle su opinión al respecto.

Con total fastidió intenta alcanzar al hijo de su amigo, aunque no puede negar lo mucho que le enfada la situación que se aproxima, lo menos que desea es que este interfiera con sus planes o algo peor, que termine por asesinar a una de sus subordinados porque no sería nada nuevo para él, que el príncipe termine por perder el control, olvidándose de que sólo es un entrenamiento y que termine por darle fin a la vida de alguno de sus soldados, no era tampoco que le importase la vida de aquellos miserables simplemente ya era realmente estresante tener que remplazar a cada soldado que el mismo príncipe mataba, pero aunque Trunks causará una verdadera masacre con prácticamente todo su escuadrón, no perdía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento le tocará a la menor de los Son ser su próxima víctima aunque en más de una oportunidad la misma se había salvado de caer en las garras del que a veces parecía el mismo demonio, pero bien sabía Nappa que nada era eterno, menos la suerte y quizás hoy era el día que tanto había esperado porque a diferencia de otras veces, Trunks parecía estar de pésimo humor y eso sólo significaba lo peor para cualquiera que se cruzará en su camino tal vez sólo era cuestión de darle un pequeño empujón a la situación, bien sabía él que la pelinegra no era del agrado del príncipe y así como también él tampoco era del agrado de ella, quizás si la suerte estaba de su lado por esta ocasión terminaba logrando su cometido pero con alguien tan impredecible como Trunks, nunca nada era seguro. Cuando ya deja de pensar más de lo que es debido, comienza a sentir un gran ki muy cerca de él, uno que ya conocía más que bien, seguramente se trataba de uno de sus mejores soldados, probablemente Uub se encontraba tratando de expulsar gran parte de su poder en un solo ataque, lo cual sería muy malo de no ser porque tan poderoso saiyajin ya sabía muy bien controlar todo su poder, todo gracias a Goku porque de no ser por la ayuda de tan magnífico guerrero quizás Uub ya hubiera destruido medio planeta, era sin duda un saiyan realmente poderoso, alguien tan fuerte capaz de herir el gran orgullo del príncipe con sólo una pelea, eso era realmente tentador para alguien como Nappa, no podía negar que le gustaría más que nada ver a Trunks morder el polvo pero se abstenía de hacerlos luchar porque bien sabía que nada bueno podía resultar si uno de sus subordinados dejaba en vergüenza al hijo de su amigo, claramente a Vegueta no le gustaría nada ese hecho así como tampoco le gustaría a él perder a uno de sus mejores soldados.

Cuando aterriza en donde su pelotón se encuentra, ve que como esperaba, Trunks ya se encuentra ahí, observando triunfante como basta su sola presencia para que todos detengan su entrenamiento, sonríe con arrogancia al ver como ninguno se atreve a detener su paso y simplemente se colocan a un costado para permitirle el paso, sabe bien que nadie sería tan idiota como para interponerse en su andar cuando saben muy bien cuál es el castigo por cometer tal osadía: la muerte. Con total simpleza observa como todo a su alrededor se encuentra destruido, tal parecía que ninguna planta o criatura había conseguido librarse de los ataques de aquellos guerreros, ni las cenizas de los árboles calcinados habían quedado y para rematar la situación, desde que él había llegado nadie había hablado, simplemente se limitaron a saludar con una leve reverencia, todos lo habían hecho, excepto la nieta de Kakaroto, algo que ya desde mucho tiempo había dejado de importarle porque no importaba que tan valiente se mostrará por hacer su voluntad, él de todas formas le hacía ver cuán inferior era, por ello no demoró en llegar hasta ella, la misma que se encontraba casi oculta en esas grandes filas.

—Realmente me sorprende encontrarte aquí, pensé que todavía seguías con una de tus costillas rotas —comenta con total indiferencia, mientras mantiene una distancia prudente.

Pese a que no posee ganas, sonríe ante él.

—Supongo que hace falta más que un par de huesos rotos para poder detenerme. De todas formas gracias por preocuparse pero no hay golpe que una semilla del ermitaño no cure.

Mientras habla no puede evitar hacerlo con sarcasmo, tratando así de ocultar el gran odio que en ese momento siente. No duda ni por un segundo que la persona que ahora tiene en frente sea el mismo diablo pero no por ello le teme aunque esto no quita que él consiga con sólo una palabra acabar con toda su paciencia, sin duda la parece alguien repudiable e inclusive alguien peor que su actual rey, realmente no podía pensar de otra manera después de no sólo haberla humillado de todas las maneras posibles sino también de haberla obligado a luchar contra uno de los subordinados de Freezer, claro si es que se le podía llamar lucha aquello, cuando apenas y había conseguido salir con vida, pero lo que más le dolía de aquello no era el haber perdido sino el no haber estado a la altura de la batalla, fue demasiado humillante para su persona el ser derrotada con sólo dos golpes, más que dolerle las costillas rotas, le había dolido todo su orgullo, el mismo que Trunks no dejaba de pisotear una y otra vez.

Sin dejar de posar sus ojos en ella, divirtiéndose al ver como el odio era latente en su mirada, toma uno de sus mechones sueltos, que hasta el momento cubre parte de su rostro y lo coloca detrás de su oreja, no sin antes soltar unas palabras, que terminan calando hondo en el herido orgullo de la azabache.

—Sinceramente lograste sorprenderme al durar más de un segundo de pie, tampoco es que esperará mucho de ti.

Unas enormes ganas de querer mandarlo al demonio, se apoderan de ella, pero pese a la gran ira que ahora siente procura obtenerse y fingir que sus palabras no la afectan aunque sabe que todo intento es en vano, sabe perfectamente que su profunda mirada la delata pero aunque así sea no le dará el gusto de verla como desea, no se rebajará a caer en sus infantiles provocaciones, no ahora, tiene cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse en ese momento, su futuro viaje hacia ese planeta desconocido llamado Tierra, es su única prioridad y no permitirá que nadie arruine su buen ánimo debido a ese hecho, ni siquiera Trunks, por ello no hace más que mostrarse indiferente ante la situación porque pese a que tanto él como Nappa se opongan a que forme parte de la élite real nada pueden hacer para cambiar aquello, sólo conformarse con hacerla pasar malos ratos que al final la tenían sin cuidado y pese a que ese tipo de momentos no le importaban no dejaba de preguntarse por qué ambos parecían odiarla tanto, a Nappa lo entendía un poco, suponía que debió ser humillante para él ser derrotado por alguien como ella, y encima de un solo e insignificante golpe más aún cuando nadie parecía olvidar aquel momento y aprovechaban toda ocasión para recordárselo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de un muy molesto Nappa, pero pese a que comprendía muy bien la actitud de este último, seguía sin encontrarle razón al gran odio que Trunks parecía sentir por ella, estaba segura de nunca haber hecho nada para ganarse el desprecio de alguien como él, todo siempre fue muy confuso para su persona ya que desde que lo conoció, el príncipe se había encargado de hacer de su vida un pequeño infierno cada vez que podía y realmente nunca le dio la importancia debida porque pensaba que pronto se cansaría de torturarla, claro que ella no sabía lo equivocada que estaba porque el de ojos color mar no encontraba diversión alguna sino era a costa de su sufrimiento ya sea físico o mental. No era tampoco que no hubiera pensado en detenerlo de alguna manera pero cada vez que osaba enfrentarlo, el primogénito de Vegueta, se encargaba de recalcarle cuán poderoso era y cuán insignificante era ella, quizás lo mejor sería ponerle un alto con ayuda de su abuelo o su padre pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con ellos sobre el tema, algo pasaba justo antes de que ella llegará siguiera a mencionar el nombre del príncipe, tal vez el destino tampoco deseaba ayudarla aunque en momentos como los que ahora vivía no se lamentaba por no haber pedido ayuda a su familia para frenar de una vez por todas los abusos de ese demonio porque gracias a su perseverancia y al paso del tiempo había aprendido que no necesitaba de nadie más para defenderse, bastaba con tenerse ella misma, y aunque la situación no había cambiado del todo ya no le dejaba las cosas tan fáciles a Trunks y se encargaba de dejarlo en su lugar cada vez que tenía la oportunidad aunque después le costará caro su acto de valentía poco le importaba de todas maneras. Claro que ella desconocía que a Trunks le gustaba que ella tuviera las agallas para desafiarlo, en su retorcida mente todo era más divertido si ella trataba de oponer resistencia a su voluntad aunque la azabache pensará todo lo contrario, cuando Pan pensaba que el moría de irá en realidad era cuando más se divertía y no la culpaba por no percatarse de esa verdad porque al final de cuentas él era un experto fingiendo un profundo odio que no sentía ni nunca se atrevió a sentir, no la detestaba como muchos pensaban, simplemente le molestaba que ocupará el lugar de cuál ahora gozaba cuando no le parecía más que una saiyan débil, que sólo perdía el tiempo haciéndose la fuerte ante los demás, a su parecer no era más que una chiquilla con ganas de ser más de lo que era, algo realmente patético a su parecer.

Sin dejar de lado sus pensamientos la toma del brazo y sin pedirle su consentimiento ni nada parecido pretende llevársela con él ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No estoy para tus juegos!

Grita a todo pulmón, realmente no está para soportarlo, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, tiene que prepararse para la próxima conquista de un nuevo planeta.

—No estoy jugando hoy entrenaras conmigo—al terminar de hablar ella detiene su paso y él la imita, es evidente que no le pondrá las cosas fáciles por ello decide darle donde más le duele —después de todo no es necesario que estés aquí, ni siquiera formaras parte de la próxima conquista.

Y es que escuchar la conversación entre Nappa y su padre esa tarde no había sido mala idea, gracias a su curiosidad había sido el primero en saber la decisión inesperada de Vegueta, le sorprendió de cierta manera la actitud de su padre más cuando no había una razón lógica para tomar aquella decisión pero le satisfacía que su progenitor se adelantará a él porque es que tampoco pensaba dejarla ir aquel planeta porque si bien prometía ser fácil tomar la Tierra, era también un viaje largo que implicaba casi un mes completo, ¿y si la azabache se marchaba por tanto tiempo a costa de quién se entretendría? Él no pensaba aburrirse de ninguna manera, la azabache se quedaba porque se quedaba. Con mucha satisfacción, observa como la expresión de fastidio de Pan, cambia rápidamente a una de confusión tras oírlo, sus palabras sí que habían logrado calar profundo en ella y así lo demostraba su cambio repentino de actitud, rápidamente y sin zafarse del agarre de Trunks, busca la mirada de Nappa para que este negara en ese mismo instante lo que aquel demonio acababa de confesarle, pero todas sus esperanzas de que eso pasará se comenzaron hacer pedazos cuando vio una sonrisa de medio lado formada en el rostro del que era su superior, en ese momento en que su peor temor se confirmó, sintió grandes deseos de desaparecer . Todos sus esfuerzos parecían no haber valido nada, todo su gran empeño, Nappa, parecía haberlos arrojado a la basura como si no le importase nada. Todas las noches que se desveló, todo el daño físico recibido en cada batalla, todo su valor para enfrentar a uno de los subordinados de Lord Freezer, todas las veces que soportó los entrenamientos casi sádicos de aquel perverso hombre, habían quedado en la nada porque nada pareció haber sido suficiente para que ella mereciera el lugar que hasta el momento ocupaba. Y la estocada final, llegó por parte de la boca de su superior.

—Ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de replicar porque fue Vegueta quien decidió que te dejará fuera de la toma del planeta Tierra —su sonrisa ladeada se ensancha a ver a la azabache destrozada —debo felicitarlo, quizás comprendió que no harías más que estorbar, alguien como tú no sabe hacer más que eso.

En ese instante no comprende absolutamente nada, se siente más desorientada que nunca, ¿por qué el amigo de su abuelo había pedido aquello? Estaba segura de haber estado a la altura de la pelea contra Nappa, incluso aunque no estaba muy segura de sí misma había terminado por vencerlo, cuando eso pasó, Vegueta pareció haber quedado conforme con ella y por ello, él mismo había permitido que formará parte de la élite real, ella tenía planeado llegar hasta donde estaba ahora, sabía que iba a costarle pero tenía plena fe en lograrlo con el paso del tiempo, pero para sorpresa de todos (incluida la suya), Vegueta no dudó en ponerla a la misma altura que los saiyajin de rango alto en cuanto decidió que ella fuera parte del escuadrón más poderoso del planeta Veguita, entonces ¿por qué después de haberle dado una oportunidad única y por ende poner su fe en ella decidía dejarla fuera?, ¿qué clase de broma cruel era aquella? Su mundo se detuvo en ese momento y ni siquiera ganas de hacer algún berrinche sintió, ni siquiera ganas de llorar, en ese instante sólo deseaba una buena explicación por parte de su rey porque por más que le daba vuelvas y vueltas al asunto no encontraba una razón lógica para su repentina decisión, ni siquiera la posibilidad de que su familia tuviera algo que ver con aquello se cruzó por su cabeza, sabía muy bien que tal hecho no era posible, no tenía sentido que su familia se opusiera a su viaje a la Tierra, cuando el mismo no presentaba ningún tipo de peligro, simplemente se enfrentaría a humanos comunes y corrientes, tan fáciles de matar como si de un insecto se tratase. Era tanta la importancia que sentía en ese momento que pensaba que lo único que podía hacer era pedirle algún tipo de explicación a su soberano porque él no podía hacerle lo que pretendía, no podía porque ella no se lo permitiría, no tenía caso quedarse e intentar convencer a Nappa de retratarse de sus palabras porque sabía que sólo perdería su tiempo. Él la odiaba después de todo y sabía que aunque intentará fingir lo contrario estaba disfrutando aquel momento.

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, se concentró para poder normalizar su ki ya que después de lo sabido, había aumentado sin que siquiera lo percibirá, cuando lo consiguió se zafo sin más del potente agarre de Trunks y emprendió vuelo. Por su parte, el príncipe sonrió levemente, había reaccionado mejor de lo que esperaba, él pensó que después de tal noticia como mínimo Nappa no saldría bien librado pero para su sorpresa Pan no había explotado en irá, hecho que sin duda le molestaba, nada había resultado como él esperaba pero eso podía cambiar y sin perder su buen ánimo fue detrás de la de ojos negros.

Uub, al saber en qué podía terminar aquella situación, quiso intervenir, sabia de sobra las no tan buenas intenciones del príncipe, él no ayudaría a Pan, más bien haría todo lo posible por perjudicarle, pero cuando quiso ir tras ellos, Nappa se cruzó en su camino.

—El entrenamiento para ti no ha terminado aún.

Y con aquellas palabras, la oportunidad de ir tras Pan, se terminó.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

No estando muy alejada del campo de entrenamiento que acababa de dejar, empezó a sentir como un ki muy conocido comenzaba acercarse a ella pero pese a que sabía de quien se trataba no intentó detenerse, no deseaba tener que soportarlo en esos momentos lo único que quería era hablar con Vegueta y lograr que se retratara de lo que había decidido con respecto a ella, de ninguna manera pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, cuando aquella repentina decisión le parecía de lo más injusta. Ella había hecho hasta lo imposible para demostrarle que estaba a la altura de lo que deseaba y no le parecía justo que de la noche a la mañana todo su esfuerzo pareciera no valer nada, no pensaba dejarse vencer así como así. Todo hubiera seguido tal como lo había planeado de no ser porque cuando menos lo pensó y sin vérselo venir, Trunks ya se encontraba frente a ella, impidiendo que avanzará como quería, como era de esperarse intentó esquivarlo pero él le terminó demostrando cuán superior era a ella, cuando no pudo conseguir su objetivo.

—No conseguirás nada yendo a palacio, mi padre simplemente no cambiará de opinión porque no se lo permitiré.

Si las personas pudieran matar con la mirada, probablemente, el príncipe hubiera dejado de existir en ese mismo momento, pero como para desgracia de la saiyajin, este no era el caso, no le quedaba más remedio que soportarlo o intentar librarse de él para por fin poder hablar con Vegueta de lo que tanto quería. Con toda tranquilidad, comenzó a descender hasta que sus pies por fin tocaron el suelo nuevamente y como lo esperaba el príncipe terminó por imitarla, quedando así frente a ella una vez más.

—No estorbes en mi camino, déjame de una maldita vez en paz —espetó con toda la ira que la dominaba en ese momento. Él sí que conseguía sacarla de quicio sin mucho esfuerzo, quizás era por eso mismo que lo detestaba tanto.

Trunks, se acerca a ella pero no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para que Pan consiga escucharlo perfectamente bien.

—No se me da la gana.

—Púdrete —y sin más se aleja de él rápidamente a la vez que comienza a lanzarle continuas bolas de energía para poder distraerlo si quiera un poco y poder huir de él de una buena vez.

Trunks, por su parte no hace más que sonreír ante las intenciones obvias de la azabache, claro que pude esquivar sin problema alguno, los ataques de la azabache, pero si lo hace todo perdería su diversión por ello decide seguirle el juego y hacerle creer que lo ha hecho poder el polvo dejándolo inconsciente después de haberlo atacado sin descanso, al no verlo salir de la gran bola de tierra que se ha formado después de sus continuos ataques, supone ilusamente que al menos a conseguido librarse de él aunque fuesen unos minutos y por lo mismo no duda en emprender vuelo sin más demora antes de que la ventaja que ahora tiene se espume y cuando por fin vuelve a estar por los aires, vuela lo más velozmente posible, llevándose así el susto de su vida cuando una vez más, Trunks, se planta en sus narices con esa sonrisa tan arrogante que odia más que nada de él, sin quererlo se queda inmóvil pese a que continúa frotando considerablemente alto sobre el deplorable territorio, que antes fue el lugar de encuentro de una batalla o eso parecía, siente unos grandes deseos de mandarlo al demonio en ese momento por hacerla sentir tan ingenua, de verdad había creído que había conseguido dejarlo atrás por lo mismo y por toda la frustración que en ese instante siente, no duda en querer proporcionarle un buen golpe, quiere poder atacarlo con sus continuos puños y patadas dirigidas exclusivamente a él pero Trunks esquiva todo golpe quizás no con la misma facilidad que antes pero si logra esquivar todo ataque con éxito pese a que la azabache parece haberse vuelto más ágil, lo que demostraba que sus horas extensas de entrenamiento comenzaban a rendir fruto. Con una dificultad mínima, que no dejaba de molestarle, consiguió tomar uno de los puños de la ojinegra en su mano, viendo por un momento un gran odio en la mirada ajena.

—Déjame decirte que estás perdiendo el tiempo si crees que podrás librarte de mí.

—Déjame-e.

Los latidos de su corazón se han incrementado considerablemente después de haber desperdiciado tanta energía en tan poco tiempo, el sudor se hace presente en ella y pese a que el agotamiento empieza a sentirse no se permite bajar la guardia. Desea atacarlo una vez más pero esta vez dando todo de sí, está segura de que si lo vuelve a intentar y da hasta lo último de si, logrará deshacerse de él quizás hasta de manera permanente y con esa idea en mente comienza a descender lentamente, ya que hasta hace un momento se encontraba flotando, cuando lo hace consigue mostrarse lo más débil posible para que Trunks terminé por bajar su guardia y así poder tomarlo por sorpresa, así sin duda será todo más fácil.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Pan, cierra un momento los ojos, después de oírlo y cuando vuelve abrirlos, él se encuentra detrás de ella, diciéndole lo mismo de hace un momento, mientras acaricia su largo cabello, acto seguido, besa suavemente su cabeza y cuando ella siente que es momento de atacar, intenta girarse pero un fuerte dolor en su nuca la detiene, él se le ha adelantado inesperadamente y ha terminado por noquearla antes de que ella pueda actuar, unos segundos antes de perder la consciencia, piensa que caerá al duro suelo pero unos fuertes brazos terminan envolviéndola impidiendo así su caída, es en ese mismo momento que lamenta no haber sido más astuta y haber ocultado por completo su ki, quizás así Trunks no hubiera percibido el incremento del mismo cuando ella lo quiso atacar nuevamente, después de todo Trunks, tenía los sentidos mejor desarrollados que ella y por ende era de esperarse que algo como aquello pasase.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Después de haber estado casi tres horas inconsciente, consigue por fin despertar, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un gran dolor de cabeza, no cabía duda que el golpe que había recibido le estaba pasando factura. Cuando ya consigue ponerse de pie no sólo se da cuenta que esa no es su habitación sino que también comienza a recordarlo todo y al terminar de unir cabos se da cuenta de que la persona que la ha llevado a esa alcoba es probablemente la misma que tiene la culpa de que ella hubiera quedado inconsciente, en cuánto el dolor deja de estar presente en ella, comienza a maldecir a Trunks una y otra vez, hasta que decide que no tiene el menor sentido seguir ahí y decide marcharse antes de que el príncipe vuelva por ella, ya había tenido suficiente de él por ese día y tal vez por el resto de su vida. Cuando los mareos y el dolor dejan de ser un obstáculo, deja la habitación y en cuanto lo hace, comienza a buscar el ki de Trunks para saber si corre algún riesgo pero para su fortuna logra sentirlo muy alejado de ella, era probable que se encontrará fuera de palacio por lo mismo siente más confianza cuando comienza abandonar el lugar. Era verdad que su principal objetivo había sido buscar algún tipo de explicación por parte de su soberano pero aquello podía esperar de momento, lo único que deseaba ahora era abandonar ese lugar sin ser vista por nadie, camina lo más rápido posible intentado pasar desapercibida para los guardias que la vieron y para su suerte parecía haberlo logrado porque nadie se atrevía a detenerla y preguntarle porqué se encontraba allí aunque tampoco debía sorprenderle tan hecho ya que ella era la nieta del gran amigo del rey, quizás le parecía normal verla allí.

Cuando llegó a la sala principal de palacio, pretendió seguir su paso pero se detuvo al percibir el ki de su amado abuelo en dicho lugar, ahora entendía mejor todo, nadie la detenía ni le pedía explicación alguna porque seguramente pensaban que ella estaba junto a su abuelo, Goku, en ese lugar por lo mismo quiso dejar de esconder su ki e ir detrás de su pariente para poder marcharse pero unas palabras por parte de Vegueta la detuvieron en seco, dejándola sin habla.

—Dime la verdad, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que deseas que tu nieta y mi hijo contraigan nupcias?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **N** ot **a:**

Muchas gracias a las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a la historia.

La verdad que narrar este nuevo capítulo fue todo un gusto, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias también por su infinita paciencia,

Besos.


End file.
